


Rainy Days and Hurricanes

by say_im_good



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, but not really, hyunjin is a 'bad boy', seungmin is soft and pastel, shorter chapters, soft fic, with a bad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_im_good/pseuds/say_im_good
Summary: Seungmin likes pastels, watercolor paintings, long walks through the park, and overall swore to live a slow paced lifestyle.So how the hell did he find himself falling in love with someone as wild as Hyunjin?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. The Long Walks through the Park

It started with a long walk through the park. Seungmin found himself counting his steps mindlessly, stepping over cracks in the sidewalk. Way back when he was a child, he had a superstition like most children did that something bad would happen if your foot centered on a sidewalk crack while walking. But now that he was twenty-one and rational, he figured it was just a nervous habit. Still, when his mindless walking had his foot stalling on a line in the sidewalk, he felt a drip of anxiety course through his bones. He brushed it off.

Coincidentally, that was the day that Seungmin first saw him.

That hurricane of a person was first spotted hanging upside down from the monkey bars on the playground, the joints of his knees locked around one of the bars. The boy was so tall that his head was only a foot from the ground while doing this, and Seungmin shook his head to himself as he walked past the playground. The guy seemed to be around his age, which meant by default that he was way too old for him and the other boys around him to be messing around on a playground. They were probably scaring children off, taking up the space like this. Three college-aged boys were giggling like kids themselves as they ran around chasing each other. Seungmin only noticed Hyunjin at first because he moved to clamber down from the monkey bars and fell off, choking on his breath as he hit the pile of wood chips below. Seungmin was amused by it, but he wasn’t going to stop and watch these guys mess around, it would make him just as weird as they were. He kept walking. 

It was sprinkling when Seungmin passed the playground again, hood of his pastel pink sweater drawn upwards. He was regretting going on a walk today, but it was Tuesday, and he always went on walks on Tuesdays. It was his New Year’s resolution to do so, and he’d be damned if he let himself fall out of the habit as soon as February. Still, he was cold and wet and uncomfortable, and he was just about to turn around and walk back home early when he saw four college-aged boys sitting under the awning of the playground, chattering away. They seemed to be the same boys from last Tuesday, and Seungmin frowned. He figured today didn’t matter so much, since no children would want to come to the park on a day like today, where the entire playscape would be wet and slippery. But he still wondered what drew these adult men to a playground every week. Did they only come on Tuesdays, or was it a more frequent thing? He’d never seen them before last week, even though passing the playground was a part of his route since the first of January. Maybe he was never paying attention until just recently. Maybe they hadn’t started coming until last week. 

They made eye contact, and that was when Seungmin realized that he had stopped walking, staring at the boys. As the three others chattered, Seungmin and the black-haired guy from before met eyes, and they stared. He was pretty, Seungmin thought, at least from a distance. His long legs dangled off the higher part of the playscape, still almost brushing the ground given that it was a playground for younger children and he was rather tall. He had a soft face that clashed with the black band t-shirt and the dark, ripped jeans. The boy smiled with narrowed eyes, a sly smile with a tilt of his head. Realizing that he was still staring at a stranger, Seungmin frowned back at him and started walking again, shoving his hands into his pockets. He didn’t want to associate with someone who was likely twenty-something years old and still played on a playground. The boys seemed too rowdy for him anyway, and ever since January first, Seungmin swore that his life would be as calm and simple as possible.


	2. Phone Charger

The following Tuesday, Seungmin found himself wondering if the boy would be there as he slipped on his shoes and a faded yellow hoodie. He kind of hoped that they weren’t. That boy and his friends gave Seungmin bad feelings that he didn’t want to think about, stirred up bad memories that were once good. Only last year he would’ve likely been in similar shoes, messing around on a children’s playscape after a night of drinking. He wasn’t the same person as last year, didn’t ever want to be again. The boys looked rowdy, and Seungmin didn’t mess with rowdiness any longer, avoiding it like the plague. If he saw the boys again today, he’d ignore them to the best of his ability, until he didn’t even think of them anymore, until he could go on his walks peacefully again without remembering things that he didn’t want to recall. 

But sure enough, they were there again. Only three boys were there this time, and the black haired guy wasn’t one of them. Seungmin wondered where he’d gone, but he refused to look at the playscape for longer than a second. He saw a little girl with her mom, pointing to the playground, pleading to be able to go play. As Seungmin passed them up, he heard the mom telling the girl that there were men there and that it could be dangerous for her to go. Seungmin had the urge to go tell the guys to screw off so that that little girl could play, given that it was literally the point of a playscape to exist for kids, not grown men. But confrontation was another thing that he was trying to avoid, and so he kept walking with a little bit of spite in his chest. 

Monday came around. All throughout the week, Seungmin had been occasionally recalling the boys on the playground, wondering if they’d ever leave it for kids to use again. The curiosity was eating him up, and he decided that it wouldn’t be a problem to take his walk early this week, just to see if the guys were there more often than Tuesdays. If Seungmin saw them there too often, he figured he’d go give them a piece of his mind, tell them to find a different place to sit, tell them about the little girl who wanted to play but couldn’t because they were occupying the space. 

Someone was there, and Seungmin narrowed his eyes before realizing that the black-haired boy was alone this time, swinging lowly, slowly on the swingset, dragging his black boots through the wood chips and dirt. The park was rather vacant, given the dark clouds in the sky, the humidity in the air, and so Seungmin decided that today wasn’t the day to go tell the boy to find another place to hang out. He kept walking, sighing softly. He wondered why it mattered, but he already knew the answer. He wasn’t over his past life yet, and these boys reminded him too much of the friends that he had and the things that he did before he decided that he had to change. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard heavy footsteps rushing behind him, physically flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Seungmin whipped around, hand shoving into his pastel pocket to reach for the small pocket knife he’d bought himself, an impulsive anxiety rushing through his veins. He paused when the startled face in front of him was the face of the boy that was just on the swing. 

“Uh, sorry if I scared you,” the boy said slowly, raising his hands up in a surrendering pose. His voice was soft, higher pitched than Seungmin would’ve expected. His face was even softer, squishy lips, squishy cheeks, but Seungmin immediately noticed a cut over the boy’s nose that looked somewhat fresh. He’d probably gotten into a fight or something. Seungmin scowled, wishing that he could ask the boy to go away and never touch him again, knowing that it was dangerous to say such harsh words to a stranger. 

“I was just wondering if you had a phone charger. I can’t get a ride home today and my phone just died… There’s an outlet by the restrooms, I promise I can give it back tomorrow-”

“I don’t have one,” Seungmin interrupted, tone blunt and uncomfortable. “Sorry.” 

“Oh,” the boy said softly, his shoulders sinking with disappointment. “Okay, sorry to bother you.” 

Seungmin turned and started walking off quickly, looking over his shoulder to make sure that the boy truly was walking back to the swingset. He felt a little bad, but tried to muffle the guilt out, shoving his hands back into his big pocket and fidgeting with the wire of his phone charger.


End file.
